


Renegades

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dramatic, Fluff and Angst, Irony, M/M, Male Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Siamo nell'ottava stagione e Dean e Sam scoprono di dover affrontare tre prove per poter chiudere per sempre le porte dell'Inferno. le cose, però, non sembrano mettersi al meglio con un Balthazar iperprotettivo nei confronti di Benny che salta addosso a chiunque osi mancargli di rispetto, un Lucifer sardonico e provocatorio e un Gabriel che si preoccupa più di quello che potrebbe accadere al suo Lucifer che di qualsiasi altra cosa e cerca in ogni modo di salvare capra e cavoli. Riusciranno i Winchester a superare la prima prova, uccidere un Cerbero?Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori e produttori della serie TV "Supernatural".





	1. Parte prima

**Renegades (prima parte)**

_It’s our time to make a move_

_It’s our time to make amends_

_It’s our time to break the rules_

_Let’s begin…_

_And I said hey_

_Hey hey hey_

_Living like we’re renegades…_

_(“Renegades” – X Ambassadors)_

Dean e Sam entrarono nello studio di Bobby con un’aria molto preoccupata dipinta sui volti.

“Bobby, abbiamo bisogno di parlare con te e, possibilmente, anche con gli altri… beh, a parte Lucifer, naturalmente. Lui sarebbe meglio che non ci fosse, ma tanto farà quello che gli pare” dichiarò subito Dean, il più nervoso dei due.

“Cosa vi è successo, ragazzi?” chiese il cacciatore, preoccupato.

“E’ una lunga storia…” cominciò Dean, ma Sam lo interruppe.

“Bobby, tu hai mai sentito parlare di Abaddon?” chiese.

“Certo, è un Cavaliere dell’Inferno e uno dei demoni prescelti da Luci…” fece Bobby, poi si fermò. “Cazzo, non mi dite che l’avete incontrato!”

“Incontrata, è una  _lei_ ” precisò Dean. “Per fortuna l’abbiamo eliminata, ma adesso abbiamo un problema.”

Dean si riferiva alla scatoletta che Henry Winchester, il loro nonno paterno, aveva affidato loro prima di morire, ma Sam pensava anche ad un’altra cosa…

“Non c’è proprio modo di parlare con gli altri senza che Lucifer ci ascolti?” chiese.

“Mio caro Sammy, io sono il Diavolo, per cui non potete liberarvi di me. Posso essere ovunque e ascoltare tutto” disse Lucifer, mellifluo, apparendo proprio alle spalle di Sam e facendolo quasi cadere in convulsioni per lo spavento inaspettato. “Di che cosa volevate parlare? Mi stavo annoiando e magari mi distrarrete un po’.”

“Non volevamo parlare con te, stronzo!” lo rimbeccò Dean, ma il Diavolo si limitò a un sogghigno e lo ignorò. In quel momento giunsero anche Castiel e Gabriel, mentre Benny entrava dalla porta sul retro seguito da Balthazar. Era stato a sistemare il suo camper e Balthazar, pur senza sporcarsi le manine delicate, aveva accettato di buon grado di starlo a guardare e passargli gli strumenti che gli servivano.

“Hai riparato quel ferrovecchio, Benny? Se continui così, ti dovrò tenere come aiutante” disse Bobby, cercando di sdrammatizzare quel momento di tensione.

“Beh, mi sto solo rendendo utile e mi piace avere qualcosa da fare” si schermì Benny. “Comunque devi fare i complimenti anche a Balthazar che mi ha dato una mano.”

“Oh, non ci credo, ti sei macchiato il tuo grazioso vestitino, Balthazar? Certo che per quel bisonte faresti qualsiasi cosa” commentò maligno Lucifer, che aveva già spostato la sua attenzione su un altro obiettivo.

“Se è per quello” rise Gabriel, sedendosi al fianco del fratello maggiore, “Balthazar ha pure rubato tutte le sacche di AB negativo che avevano raccolto durante la Giornata della Donazione del Sangue di qualche giorno fa. Lo dicevano ieri al notiziario e ci ho messo poco a fare due più due…”

“Cos’hai fatto?” fece Dean, sconvolto, rivolgendosi all’Angelo.

Balthazar era diventato purpureo.

“Beh, le scorte di Benny stavano per finire e nessuno se ne preoccupava” si difese. “Non potevo certo farlo  _morire di fame_! Lui non ha soldi per comprarsi le sacche al mercato nero e non può nemmeno andare di persona a rubarle… mentre io sì, è stato facilissimo, mi sono reso invisibile e…”

“Complimenti!” reagì Dean. “E tu non gli hai detto niente?”

“Cosa potevo dirgli?” si scusò Benny, sorridendo affettuosamente all’Angelo. “Lo so che non avrebbe dovuto, ma è stato un pensiero così gentile e, in effetti, ne avevo bisogno.”

“Bene, quindi un problema almeno lo abbiamo risolto” tagliò corto Bobby. “Ragazzi, volevate parlare con tutti noi. Cosa vi è successo in questi due giorni in cui siete stati via?”

Dean e Sam si scambiarono una rapida occhiata, poi il maggiore iniziò a raccontare del loro rocambolesco incontro con un giovane uomo molto strano che aveva affermato di essere Henry Winchester e di provenire dal 1958.

“All’inizio non gli credevo e mi era anche piuttosto antipatico” confessò Dean. “Sembrava avere dei pregiudizi belli grossi contro i cacciatori, ritenendoli scimmioni senza cervello, e poi diceva che noi Winchester avremmo dovuto essere  _Uomini di Lettere_  e salire ad un livello superiore di conoscenza.”

Qui dovette interrompersi, perché Balthazar era scoppiato a ridere come un matto.

“Per la miseria, peccato che non l’ho conosciuto! Credo che saremmo andati proprio d’accordo” commentò, divertito e con una punta di malignità. “ _Scimmioni senza cervello_  mi sembra proprio il modo migliore di definirvi e poi… chissà com’è rimasto male vedendo che siete voi i suoi nipoti. Dean ha proprio l’aria di un  _Uomo di Lettere_ , uno studioso di Shakespeare, direi!”

“Non accetto prese in giro da chi va a rubare sacche di sangue per il vampiro da cui si fa sbattere” replicò laconico Dean.

“Io non mi faccio  _sbattere_  da nessuno, per tua norma e regola!” ribatté piccato Balthazar.

“Beh, no, in effetti, Dean, detta così è piuttosto volgare. In realtà io con Balthazar…” si ritenne in dovere di chiarire Benny, ma questo sconvolse ancora di più l’Angelo in questione.

“Stai zitto, Benny!” gridò, diventando sempre più colorato.

Benny scoppiò a ridere, gli altri pure (eccetto Balthazar) e quell’attimo servì a stemperare l’angoscia che opprimeva i fratelli Winchester dopo l’esperienza avuta.

“Purtroppo, però, Henry non ce l’ha fatta. Si è sacrificato per colpire Abaddon, il demone che lo stava inseguendo per avere questa scatoletta” continuò poi Sam, mostrando l’oggetto. “Mi è stato detto che contiene la chiave di tutta la conoscenza del mondo soprannaturale, ma anche che dovrei gettarla in un posto sicuro, il luogo più protetto che esista sulla Terra, per non permettere alle forze del male di impossessarsene.”

“Abaddon? Ma non è uno dei Cavalieri dell’Inferno? Credevo che i miei fratelli li avessero eliminati tutti” intervenne Gabriel, stupito.

“Già, lo credevo anch’io. Evidentemente anche in quel caso Michael ha fatto una stupidaggine e se n’è lasciata sfuggire una” soggiunse Lucifer, compiaciuto. “Un altro punto in meno per il  _fratello perfetto_!”

“Tu non c’entri niente, vero? Non sei stato tu ad accordarti con Abaddon?” domandò subito Sam, sospettoso.

“Siete veramente insopportabili, sapete? Cosa volete che me ne importi dei Cavalieri dell’Inferno? Volete capire sì o no che non mi occupo più di  _quella roba_? Pensate piuttosto a Crowley, sono sicuro che c’è lui dietro questa improvvisa apparizione. Ultimamente si sta dando da fare, quel piccolo verme…” sbuffò Lucifer.

“E di Abaddon che ne è stato?” chiese Castiel, che fino a quel momento era rimasto in silenzio ad ascoltare attentamente con un’espressione cupa e concentrata dipinta sul volto.

“Oh, di lei non dovremo più preoccuparci: le abbiamo tagliato la testa e poi l’abbiamo fatta a fettine, seppellendone i pezzi nel cemento” rispose compiaciuto Dean.

“Non basterà” fece secco Castiel.

“Infatti” gli fece eco Gabriel. “Abaddon è uno dei demoni maggiori e solo un Arcangelo può ucciderla.”

“Beh, tu al momento non eri disponibile e così ci siamo dovuti arrangiare con ciò che avevamo” lo rimbeccò Dean, stizzito. “Ad ogni modo, anche se non è morta, è prigioniera e non ci darà più fastidio.”

Uno strano sguardo passò tra Castiel, Gabriel e Balthazar: per loro, evidentemente, la faccenda non si era risolta così in fretta. Decisero però di non dire niente, per il momento; se, o meglio quando, Abaddon fosse riuscita a liberarsi, ci avrebbero pensato loro.

“Dovremmo liberarci per sempre di questa chiave” disse poi Sam, “però… mi sembra così assurdo gettare via tanta conoscenza senza pensarci due volte. Potrebbe esserci utile, non pensate?”

“No” tagliò corto Bobby. “Pensa a che cosa accadrebbe se cadesse nelle mani di Crowley! Ha già mezza tavoletta sui demoni ed è alla ricerca di quella sugli Angeli: vogliamo dargli anche questa possibilità di fotterci? Sono convinto che anche John avrebbe voluto così, sapendo che suo padre è morto per preservarla… Accidenti, se solo avesse saputo che il padre non l’aveva abbandonato…”

Bobby sembrava molto turbato e così anche Dean e Sam.

“E’ la vostra eredità, il vostro dovere in quanto Winchester” dichiarò Castiel in tono grave. “Troveremo il luogo che vi è stato indicato e vi getterete la scatoletta.”

Non fu difficile per Dean e Sam trovare il posto che cercavano, seguendo le coordinate che erano state loro fornite da un vecchio amico del nonno, poi ucciso da Abaddon: si trattava di un bunker costruito dagli Uomini di Lettere a Lebanon, in Kansas, ed era talmente grande e ricco di attrezzature, armi, libri e qualunque cosa potesse essere utile a dei cacciatori che i Winchester decisero di farne la loro base. Il bunker era molto più sicuro della vecchia casa di Bobby e meglio fornito e, così su due piedi, si giunse alla risoluzione che tutto il gruppo si sarebbe trasferito lì. Bobby avrebbe mantenuto la sua officina a Sioux Falls come depistaggio per i demoni e per chiunque altro avesse avuto in mente di attaccarli, ma anche i libri e le pergamene più preziose che aveva sarebbero state trasferite nel bunker.

“Mi dispiace un po’ dover rinunciare al nuovo appartamento che avevo preparato con Lucifer” commentò Gabriel, la prima volta che mise piede nel bunker e guardandosi intorno affascinato, “ma questo posto è talmente grande e ricco di stanze che potremo organizzarci comodamente per averne uno anche qui!”

Lucifer sembrava compiaciuto per il trasferimento e sogghignava soddisfatto.

“Fantastico! Abbiamo trovato il modo di regalare una  _suite presidenziale al Diavolo_!” commentò Dean, caustico, ma tutto sommato anche lui era felice di aver trovato finalmente un posto da poter considerare  _casa_  e in cui avere una stanza tutta sua da arredare con ciò che preferiva.

Per qualche giorno, dunque, i Winchester e i loro amici poterono tirare un sospiro di sollievo e dedicarsi unicamente a esplorare il bunker e ad arricchirlo con i volumi e le pergamene portate da Bobby. Purtroppo, però, quella pace durò poco…

Era mattina e Dean, Sam e Bobby stavano facendo colazione e chiacchierando a tavola: finalmente potevano godersi un vero e grande tavolo per mangiare e Dean era stato tanto entusiasta di aver trovato una cucina che si era offerto di preparare la colazione per tutti.

All’improvviso apparve Castiel, che si era assentato la sera prima spiegando che si sarebbe recato nel luogo sicuro dove gli Angeli tenevano Kevin affinché traducesse la parte di tavoletta in loro possesso. La sua espressione era indecifrabile e non si capiva se stesse per riferire notizie buone o cattive.

“Buongiorno, Cas” lo salutò Dean, di ottimo umore per via della ricca e gustosa colazione. “So che gli Angeli non hanno bisogno di mangiare, ma che ne diresti di assaggiare quello che ho preparato? Uova con bacon e pane tostato… anche Sam ha ammesso che ci so fare in cucina!”

Lo sguardo di Castiel si posò su Dean e si fece improvvisamente triste: lo addolorava interrompere quel momento in cui, finalmente, lo vedeva sereno e soddisfatto, ma non aveva scelta…

“Il Profeta ha tradotto la parte di tavoletta in nostro possesso e ci sono delle informazioni molto importanti” disse, sedendosi di fronte agli amici.

“Quali informazioni?” chiese Gabriel, che era arrivato in quel momento attirato dal profumo della colazione. Le parole di Castiel, però, avevano distolto la sua attenzione dal cibo: la tavoletta era per lui allo stesso tempo una speranza e una fonte di angoscia, perché non sapeva ancora se avrebbe potuto danneggiare Lucifer o, al contrario, liberarlo per sempre dal pericolo di ritornare nella Gabbia.

“Sappiamo come chiudere per sempre le porte dell’Inferno” rispose Castiel, a voce bassa, “ma non sarà semplice come speravamo, non si tratta di recitare una formula o preparare una pozione. Ci sono… ci sono tre prove istituite da Dio.”

“Tre prove? Cioè una specie di  _test d’ingresso_?” domandò Sam.

“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando, quello che sto dicendo io è che ci saranno tre ostacoli da affrontare prima di poter sigillare l’Inferno” replicò Castiel, “e ognuno di essi è molto rischioso.”

“Beh, a quanto pare anche paparino ha il senso dell’umorismo macabro che sembra il marchio di fabbrica della nostra famiglia” commentò Gabriel, con un sorrisetto.

“Michael non l’ha ereditato di sicuro” fece, sarcastico, Lucifer che era entrato anche lui nella sala e aveva ascoltato l’ultima parte della conversazione. Dietro Lucifer erano arrivati anche Benny e Balthazar e Castiel annuì in segno di approvazione: preferiva che fossero tutti presenti per non dover ripetere la spiegazione più volte.

“La prima prova consiste nell’uccidere uno dei segugi infernali e bagnarsi con il suo sangue” rivelò l’Angelo.

“Questa mi piace! Ho sempre odiato quei cagnacci maledetti e sarò ben felice di sgozzarne uno e di farmi un bel bagno col suo sangue schifoso” esclamò Dean, soddisfatto. “Solo che… come faremo a catturare un Cerbero? Non credo che ne troveremo molti al canile municipale…”

“Ovviamente dovrete prima trovare una persona che sia perseguitata da uno di questi segugi, ossia che abbia venduto l’anima a un demone degli incroci dieci anni fa” rispose Castiel.

“Non sarà difficile” disse Sam, prendendo il suo portatile. “Cercherò su Internet notizie su chiunque abbia avuto un colpo di fortuna inaspettato esattamente dieci anni fa e poi andremo a casa di questa persona.”

Sam si mise subito al lavoro sul PC, mentre Dean lasciava a malincuore la colazione per avviarsi verso la sua nuova stanza a prendere le armi.

“Aspettate un momento” intervenne Benny. “Quando avremo scoperto chi è la persona perseguitata da questa bestia infernale, con quale scusa ci presenteremo da lei?”

“ _Tu_  non ci verrai di certo, questa storia non ti riguarda e non ho intenzione di portarti con noi in una missione tanto delicata” reagì subito Sam in malo modo. “Ci andremo io e Dean, come abbiamo sempre fatto, e troveremo una scusa. Sono anni che lavoriamo così e non abbiamo certo bisogno che un vampiro ci insegni il mestiere!”

Benny, stupito da tanta asprezza, non trovò da replicare ma, in compenso, Balthazar rimbeccò subito il giovane Winchester.

“Come ti permetti di parlargli così? Dovresti chiedergli scusa per tutto il male che gli hai causato e invece continui con questi stupidi pregiudizi… sei davvero uno stronzo!”

“Ragazzi, questo non mi pare proprio il momento di litigare, ci sono cose molto più importanti di cui occuparci” intervenne Bobby. “Sam si è espresso male, ma su una cosa sono d’accordo con lui: non possiamo presentarci a casa di questo tizio, chiunque sia, in sei o sette, lo renderemmo ostile e sospettoso. Questa è una missione che tocca a Dean, a Sam e… a me. Siamo noi i cacciatori e noi faremo fuori il cagnaccio!”

“E nel frattempo noi resteremo rinchiusi qui a catalogare libri?” protestò Benny, che avrebbe voluto rendersi utile. “In Purgatorio ho eliminato mostri di ogni tipo e vi sarei sicuramente d’aiuto in un combattimento.”

“Questo lo so, Benny, ma è anche vero che è più facile inventare una scusa per due persone piuttosto che per tre o quattro” replicò Dean, “e questo vale anche per te, Bobby.”

“Neanche per sogno!” ribatté il cacciatore. “Non lascerò andare voi due ragazzi da soli ad affrontare un segugio infernale, potete anche scordarvelo!”

“Abbiamo compiuto molte missioni da soli e tu ci aiutavi da casa” tentò di convincerlo Dean, ma Bobby era irremovibile.

“Perché ero costretto, adesso però non è più così. Il bunker è sicuro e Gabriel, Castiel, Benny e Balthazar si occuperanno di cercare altre notizie sulla tavoletta dei demoni e anche su quella degli Angeli, forse quegli Uomini di Lettere avevano trovato dei libri anche su quelle. Io vengo con voi oppure di qui non si muove nessuno!” dichiarò Bobby in tono bellicoso.

I fratelli Winchester non poterono fare altro che arrendersi: non appena Sam avesse trovato la persona che poteva essere perseguitata da un Cerbero, sarebbero partiti tutti e tre per la caccia al segugio infernale.

**Fine prima parte**

 

 

 


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

Dean, Sam e Bobby erano sull’Impala, in viaggio verso Shoshone, una cittadina dell’Idaho. Sam, infatti, aveva scoperto durante le sue ricerche su Internet che, dieci anni prima, la famiglia Cassity di Shoshone aveva trovato il petrolio dove non ce n’era mai stato, arricchendosi enormemente, perciò almeno un membro della famiglia doveva avere stretto un patto con un demone degli incroci. Sembrava dunque il luogo e il momento giusto dove poter uccidere un Cerbero. In macchina, però, vi fu un’accesa discussione tra i fratelli e anche tra loro due e Bobby sulla gestione della missione.

“Sam, tu ti occuperai di interrogare i membri della famiglia per scoprire chi di loro ha stretto il patto con il demone” aveva detto Dean. “Bobby, tu ti incaricherai di proteggerli tutti finché non sapremo quale di loro va realmente tenuto d’occhio e io starò di guardia aspettando quella bestiaccia.”

“Non se ne parla nemmeno!” protestò Sam. “Devi smetterla di considerarmi come il fratello minore che deve essere tenuto lontano dai pericoli, io posso combattere il Cerbero esattamente come te ed è ciò che farò.”

“Ascoltami bene, Sammy” replicò Dean, “non sto dicendo che non ho fiducia in te o che non ti considero un bravo cacciatore. Voglio solo saperti al sicuro, voglio che almeno uno di noi sopravviva per sigillare l’Inferno e potersi costruire finalmente una vita normale e voglio assolutamente che questo sia tu.”

“Dean, io non accetto che…”

“Sentitemi bene, tutti e due” li interruppe Bobby, seccato, “adesso basta con le vostre stronzate e il vostro istinto di dare ognuno la vita per l’altro. Mi avete fatto veramente infuriare tentando di tenermi fuori da questa sporca faccenda e adesso non ho intenzione di ascoltare altre idiozie. Siete tutti e due giovani, avete un’intera vita davanti e io vi considero come i figli che non ho mai avuto, perciò smettiamola con le cazzate sentimentali e guardiamo in faccia la realtà: io sono vecchio e la mia vita l’ho già vissuta, per cui, se ci sarà un pericolo da affrontare, sarò io a farlo.”

“Bobby, non ti ci mettere anche tu, già Sam è abbastanza testardo…”

“No!” esclamò con rabbia il cacciatore. “Voi due avete già pagato un prezzo altissimo e non lascerò che vi accada qualcosa proprio ora che potremmo essere in vista della fine con la chiusura dell’Inferno e tutto il resto. Al cagnaccio penserò io e voi mi aiuterete soltanto se ne avrò bisogno, ci siamo capiti? E non accetterò un  _no_  come risposta!”

Di fronte alla veemenza e all’ardore di Bobby, né Dean né Sam poterono replicare e il viaggio continuò in un silenzio assoluto.

 

Nel bunker, Gabriel si era accaparrato una pila di volumi e sembrava avere tutta l’intenzione di esaminarli uno ad uno per trovare qualche informazione sulle tavolette. Adesso che Dean, Sam e Bobby erano partiti per affrontare la prima prova, la possibilità che riuscissero a sigillare l’Inferno per sempre si faceva più concreta e il povero Arcangelo era tormentato dai dubbi.

Mentre stava chino sul primo dei grossi tomi, cercando disperatamente qualcosa che potesse essergli utile, Lucifer gli si avvicinò piano, gli circondò la vita con le braccia e cominciò a stuzzicarlo baciandolo sul collo e sulle guance.

“Dai, fratellino, non vorrai davvero perdere l’intera giornata con questi noiosissimi libri?” gli sussurrò, malizioso. “Abbiamo il bunker tutto per noi, visto che l’Angelo rompiscatole è andato a controllare il Profeta e l’altro Angelo, quello spocchioso, è sparito da qualche parte con quel suo vampiro. Non sarebbe molto più interessante fare  _altre cose_ sopra questo tavolo, buttando all’aria tutti i volumi?”

Gabriel si voltò verso di lui, stringendoglisi contro e lasciandosi baciare; poi, però, interruppe il bacio e abbracciò forte Lucifer, sospirando.

“Pensi che io mi diverta? Anch’io preferirei poter stare con te, ma… ma questa storia delle tavolette è davvero preoccupante. Sembra che a te non interessi, ma adesso Kevin ha tradotto la parte che riguarda le tre prove e la chiusura dell’Inferno potrebbe essere molto vicina” mormorò, preoccupato, nascondendo il viso contro il petto del fratello maggiore. “Io… io ho tanta paura…”

“Paura di cosa, Gabriel? Certo, se io fossi ancora in quella Gabbia la situazione sarebbe preoccupante, ma io sono fuori da quella fogna e, se hanno intenzione di sigillarla con dentro Crowley e tutti gli altri abomini non mi metterò di sicuro a piangere per loro!”

“Certo, se si trattasse solo di questo sarei d’accordo con te” replicò l’Arcangelo, rivolgendo a Lucifer uno sguardo pieno di disperazione. “Ma noi non sappiamo cosa significhi realmente  _sigillare le porte dell’Inferno_. E se al momento della chiusura venissero risucchiati dentro anche i demoni che sono fuori?”

“Io non sono un demone, fratellino, sono pur sempre un Arcangelo, seppur Caduto” gli ricordò Lucifer in tono fiero.

“La tua natura è di Arcangelo, è vero, ma…” obiettò Gabriel, sempre più angosciato, “ma la grazia di un Angelo sta nelle sue ali e le tue… le tue sono state… quando ti hanno cacciato, le tue ali…” **

Al ricordo di quel momento terribile la voce di Gabriel si spezzò e il povero Arcangelo scoppiò a piangere tra le braccia del fratello maggiore, che se lo strinse più forte.

“Hai ragione” ammise poi, “ma resto comunque un Arcangelo. Se la mia natura si fosse mutata in demoniaca, avrei potuto impossessarmi di Sam non appena libero e invece ho dovuto aspettare e cercare di convincerlo per avere il suo consenso.”

Gabriel non sembrò molto convinto da quel ragionamento, tuttavia smise di piangere, restando comunque aggrappato a Lucifer come se temesse che qualcosa potesse strapparglielo dalle braccia all’improvviso.

“Forse… ma non posso rischiare di perderti di nuovo e questa volta per sempre! Possibile che tu non capisca come mi sento?”

Lucifer, intenerito dall’amore totale dimostratogli dal fratellino, gli accarezzò i capelli e lo baciò di nuovo.

“E va bene” si arrese. “Se questo può farti stare meglio, cercherò di aiutarti con questi stupidi libri e di trovare qualche notizia più attendibile. In fondo nemmeno io voglio rischiare di finire nuovamente in quel buco puzzolente insieme a tutta la feccia che ho creato!”

Leggermente rassicurato, Gabriel si slacciò lentamente dall’abbraccio di Lucifer e poi i due si misero fianco a fianco a spulciare i numerosi volumi che la biblioteca del bunker offriva.

“Certo, però, che questo lavoro è veramente di una noia mortale…” si lamentò Lucifer dopo dieci secondi esatti.

“E’ vero, ma per ora non mi viene in mente nessun altro modo per ottenere le informazioni che ci servono” rispose Gabriel. “Nemmeno a me interessa questa roba, non sono un topo di biblioteca come Sam, però dovremo continuare così finché non mi verrà qualche idea per velocizzare il lavoro!”

Sbuffando contrariato, Lucifer si vide costretto a riprendere la lettura.

 

Intanto Balthazar stava cercando Benny. Secondo gli accordi, entrambi sarebbero dovuti andare in biblioteca ad aiutare Gabriel nelle sue ricerche, ma il vampiro non si era fatto vedere e adesso Balthazar si chiedeva dove fosse andato a cacciarsi.

“Ah, sei qui?” gli disse non appena lo vide, seduto sul letto della sua stanza con un’espressione pensosa in viso. “Che stai facendo? Avevamo promesso a Gabriel di aiutarlo con quei volumi… sai bene che non può certo contare sull’apporto di Lucifer!”

Benny non rispose, pareva che non avesse neanche sentito la voce di Balthazar, perduto com’era nei suoi pensieri. L’Angelo, allora, si sedette accanto a lui.

“Senti, se pensi ancora a quello che ti ha detto quel cretino di Sam ti assicuro che…”

“No, non sto pensando a quello che mi ha detto” rispose Benny, riscuotendosi. Tuttavia sul viso rimaneva quell’espressione malinconica che metteva tanto in crisi Balthazar.

“Allora che cosa c’è?” insisté l’Angelo. “Ti dispiace che ti abbiano escluso dalla missione?”

In fondo al suo cuore, Balthazar era ben contento che i Winchester non avessero portato Benny con loro: dopo tutto quello che era accaduto in Louisiana non si fidava per niente di Sam e non gli sarebbe piaciuto affatto lasciarlo andare in Idaho. Come minimo, Sam lo avrebbe usato come esca per catturare il segugio infernale… nemmeno per idea! Certo, però, che Benny ci era rimasto male…

Davanti all’affettuosa preoccupazione dell’Angelo, Benny si intenerì e decise di confidarsi con lui.

“Vedi, Balthazar, a volte mi chiedo per quale motivo sono tornato sulla Terra” iniziò a dire.

“Beh, è semplice: Crowley ti ha riportato in vita perché tu gli indicassi il portale per il Purgatorio, ma tu lo hai mandato a quel paese e ti sei messo dalla parte giusta. Tutto qui” tagliò corto l’Angelo.

“La fai facile, tu, ma per me non è così” obiettò Benny, lasciandosi comunque sfuggire un sorriso divertito. “So come ho fatto a tornare sulla Terra, ma adesso mi chiedo quale sia il mio posto qui, che cosa ci stia a fare.”

“Dai, non vorrai mica metterti a fare il filosofo” replicò Balthazar, cercando di scuoterlo con un po’ di ironia. “ _Chi siamo, dove andiamo e perché non ci arriviamo mai?_  Il tuo posto è qui con noi e, se per una volta, non partecipi ad una missione come cacciatore, non scoppierà il mondo. Sei altrettanto utile qui per le ricerche in biblioteca… a me viene l’ansia soltanto a pensare quanti libri dovremo esaminare!”

Benny circondò le spalle di Balthazar con un braccio e lo attirò a sé: quei tentativi di risollevargli il morale facevano veramente tenerezza, tanto più che l’Angelo non era solito mostrarsi così solidale e partecipe… eccetto che con lui.

“Lo so e per me è molto importante rendermi utile e sentirmi finalmente parte di qualcosa di buono” disse il vampiro. “Forse è soltanto che penso di essere migliore come cacciatore che come topo di biblioteca… Quando ho iniziato a lottare al fianco di Dean, credevo che sarebbe stato quello il mio scopo sulla Terra: eliminare tutti i mostri per riparare al male che avevo fatto negli anni in cui ero stato al servizio del mio clan. Magari cercare informazioni sui libri è altrettanto utile, però per me non è la stessa cosa.”

Balthazar era perplesso.

“Ma allora cosa pensavi di fare quando sei andato a Carencro? Non è che fare l’inserviente in un ristorante sia quella gran cosa eroica ed emozionante…”

“Lì era diverso” replicò Benny. “Quella era la mia città e io pensavo che, oltre al lavoro nel ristorante, avrei potuto vigilare affinché nessun mostro disturbasse i miei concittadini. La mia intenzione era quella di riuscire a integrarmi con la gente del posto e proteggerla e poi c’era Elizabeth e…”

S’interruppe, consapevole di aver parlato fin troppo. La delusione che balenò negli occhi di Balthazar era visibile anche a miglia di distanza. L’Angelo si alzò dal letto con un movimento deciso e si avviò verso la porta della stanza.

“Bene, messaggio ricevuto. Quello che conta è essere chiari, no?” disse Balthazar, tentando di nascondere il dispiacere con il suo solito fare cinico e distaccato. “Come vuoi, io adesso vado ad aiutare Gabriel. Se e quando avrai voglia di darci una mano, noi siamo in biblioteca.”

“Balthazar, aspetta, mi hai frainteso, io non volevo…”

“Come no? Lascia perdere, abbiamo del lavoro da fare” ribatté laconico l’Angelo.

Benny, però, non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciar perdere. Si alzò anche lui e prese Balthazar per un braccio, tirandolo verso di sé.

“Invece mi devi ascoltare” affermò, deciso. “Tu mi sei stato accanto fin dall’inizio, mi hai offerto amicizia e fiducia senza nemmeno conoscermi e poi hai fatto tutto quello che potevi per risolvere ogni mio problema, appianarmi la strada e rendermi felice. Non ti rendi nemmeno conto di quanto tu sia importante per me e di quanto mi faccia sentire bene averti vicino.”

“Come?” fece Balthazar, stravolto e turbato dalla strana piega che aveva preso l’argomento.  _Adesso_ era molto più difficile mostrarsi cinico e distaccato…

“Tu e Dean siete diventati i punti fermi della mia nuova vita” disse Benny, avvolgendo Balthazar in uno sguardo pieno di affetto e calore. “Se non fosse per voi due non sarei qui e nemmeno vorrei esserci e tu, in particolare, mi sei diventato indispensabile. Non mentivo quando ti ho detto che, a Carencro, l’unico di cui sentissi davvero la mancanza eri tu. Però tutto questo non toglie che abbia anche bisogno di fare qualcosa di concreto per aiutare le persone e per combattere i mostri… diciamo che, ogni volta che elimino una di quelle creature schifose, mi sento un po’ meno mostro io stesso. Il problema è tutto qui, Balthazar: mi innervosisce non essere nel vivo dell’azione con Dean e gli altri. Ma questa cosa non c’entra niente con te e con l’importanza che hai nella mia vita, mi hai capito?”

E, tanto per spiegarglielo meglio, Benny lo strinse a sé e lo baciò a lungo e lentamente, pacificando la sua anima tormentata nella dolcezza di quel bacio. Stordito e incredulo, Balthazar si perse completamente in Benny, come gli accadeva ogni volta, come non gli era mai accaduto in tutta la sua lunghissima esistenza…

Riconciliati, i due si avviarono verso la biblioteca. Restavano ancora delle cose non dette e dei dettagli non chiariti che sarebbero balzati fuori con tutta la loro evidenza e drammaticità più avanti… ma, per il momento, il legame che avevano si era rinsaldato e tutto il resto poteva aspettare.

 

Dean, Sam e Bobby ritornarono al bunker tre giorni dopo. La loro missione non era stata affatto facile e due dei membri della famiglia Cassity erano stati uccisi dal segugio che li perseguitava. Dean, tuttavia, era riuscito a salvare Ellie, la giovane che lavorava nella proprietà occupandosi dei cavalli e che, dieci anni prima, aveva stretto un patto con Crowley in cambio della guarigione di sua madre, malata di Parkinson. Mentre Dean si occupava di mettere in salvo Ellie, era stato Sam a battersi contro il Cerbero e ad ucciderlo, con l’aiuto di Bobby: perciò Sam e Bobby si erano bagnati con il sangue della bestia infernale, Dean invece no.

Tutto ciò sembrava aver colpito negativamente il giovane Winchester che, anche mentre Bobby e Sam raccontavano la felice conclusione della missione agli amici riuniti nel bunker, non prendeva parte all’entusiasmo generale e se ne stava in disparte a rimuginare. Ad un tratto non riuscì più a restare ad ascoltare quella storia di cui lui non era stato protagonista.

“Intanto vado a preparare qualcosa per cena” annunciò agli altri, dirigendosi verso la cucina.

In cucina, però, trovò Castiel, al quale non era sfuggito il suo malumore.

“Cosa c’è, Dean? La missione si è conclusa positivamente ma tu non sembri soddisfatto” gli disse, guardandolo dritto in faccia.

“Certo che sono soddisfatto. La bestiaccia è morta, no?” tentò di svicolare Dean, ma Castiel non gli avrebbe dato tregua finché non avesse detto la verità, perciò dovette arrendersi, sotto quello sguardo penetrante che lo sondava.

“Dovevo essere io a ucciderla” ammise. “Tu stesso hai detto che le tre prove saranno molto pericolose e io non voglio che siano Sam e Bobby a correre dei rischi. Non voglio rischiare di perderli, ho già perso troppe delle persone che amavo e…”

“E non è stata colpa tua, Dean. Non è stata colpa tua se sono morti tua madre, tuo padre, la ragazza di Sam, Ellen, Jo… non è mai stata colpa tua e non devi tormentarti per questo” gli disse Castiel, facendoglisi più vicino. “So che cosa provi, perché anch’io sono stato lacerato dai sensi di colpa per essermi lasciato traviare da Crowley e aver ucciso dei miei fratelli. Che Dio mi perdoni, stavo per uccidere Balthazar e lo avrei fatto, se tu non mi avessi fermato. Ma non serve a niente macerarsi nel rimorso, ciò che dobbiamo fare è continuare a lottare e a sperare e a… proteggere quelli che amiamo come possiamo.”

Un bacio lieve e dolce come la carezza di una piuma concluse quelle parole e, stringendosi a Castiel, Dean sentì che il nodo di angoscia che lo aveva straziato per tutto il viaggio di ritorno dall’Idaho si scioglieva lentamente.

Castiel aveva ragione, come sempre, e accanto a lui Dean sarebbe riuscito ad affrontare tutte le dure ed estenuanti prove che lo attendevano. Non sarebbe stato da solo ed era quello ciò che contava davvero.

 

 

**FINE**

 

 

**  **Per il ricordo di Gabriel riguardante ciò che accadde alle ali di Lucifer il giorno in cui fu cacciato dal Paradiso mi sono ispirata alla ff diCiuffettina “La Caduta di Lucifer”. E’ una bellissima storia e ringrazio tantissimo Ciuffettina per le tante ispirazioni che mi regala con le sue stupende storie sugli Angeli di Supernatural!** **J**


End file.
